


surplus of Peach

by Christ_Almighty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Language, TOO MANY PEACHES, copious yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christ_Almighty/pseuds/Christ_Almighty
Summary: the broodals were ready for a smack down, but they sure as marios denim colored ass didn't bet on THIS.





	surplus of Peach

the broodals had been tasked with watching the 20-year-old brat. The princess had been bitching all day, and had finally taking to sulking after hear threats had the same effect as a rubber ball in a trampoline park. They’d been playing gold fish or some shit and someone had gotten like stuck in the toilet when they heard her laugh, no, CACKLE from her cell. Coincidentally, Mario fucking blasted through the hull of the ship, looking for a SMACK DOWN with bowser.   
They rushed up to confront him, smog hovering like bricks in the sky. There was a copious amount of hacking before the clouds had cleared.  
And, instead of the red shirted denim overall freak, there were 5 dress clad peaches, shuffling out of the fumes with shit eating grins that would make babies cry.


End file.
